Truth Or Dare
by Kairi02
Summary: It's truth or dare Avatar style. Send reviews to dare or ask questions to any character.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Avatar blah blah blah and all that junk. The only characters I own are Elie and Miria. They belong to me.**

Elie: Hi everyone, and welcome to truth or dare. Avatar style. **Interrupted by Zuko.**

Zuko: Who are you. And where are we?

Elie: **Hits Zuko. **Don't interrupt me when I'm informing the viewers. But if you must know I'm Elie and welcome to my room.

Zuko: **Rubs head. **Sorry.

Elie: Like I was saying before rudely interrupted. **Glares at Zuko. **This is truth or dare Avatar style. Review your dares or questions to any avatar character and they will do/answer it.

Sokka: What if we don't want to?

Zuko: **Nods head in agreement.**

Elie: To bad. You have to do it. **Talks in scary voice. **Or do you want to suffer my wrath!

Sokka: **Gulps.**

Aang: This could…be fun…

Toph: Yeah. If you think being kidnapped and forced to do things against our will is fun.

Everyone hears banging coming from outside.

Elie: **Sighs. **Great. S_he's _here.

Zuko: Who's here – **Cut off when Miria breaks through the door.**

Elie: That.

Zuko: Oh.

Miria: **Globs Elie. **Elie I found you. I was worried when I turned around in the pastry shop and you weren't there. But now I found you and all is right with the world.

Elie: **Mutters. **You weren't suppose to find me. Anyways, I'd like to introduce you all to my co-host Miria. Miria say hi.

Miria: Hi.

Elie: So please send some reviews. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own avatar only Miria and Elie.**

Elie: Guess what Miria!

Miria: **Off in her own world. **La la la la la. Elie is an idiot…. **Stuffs her face with sweets.**

Elie: MIRIA!!

Miria: **Glares. **What! What is it? Can't you see I'm busy here? **Goes back to eating more sweets.**

Elie: That's it. **Takes away Miria's sweets.**

Miria: NO!! **Whines. **ELIE GIVE THEM BACK!!

Sokka: This is sad.

Zuko: Seriously.

Everyone else: **Nods in agreement.**

Elie: I'LL GIVE THEM BACK BUT YOU HAVE TO DO THE FIRST REVIEW.

Miria: **Glares evilly at Elie. **Fine, the first one is from culacula.

_This is a dare for Sokka,if your man enough!_

_Put on Toph's cloths and spend 3 and a half hours giving Zuko a piggie back ride while singing "Lollie Pop Kids" from the Wizard of Oz!_

_Love you always,  
Cula B.Cloverman,Master of Mischief_

Sokka: **Pouts. **I'm not doing it.

Elie: Don't care. You're doing it. **Throws him Toph's clothes. **Due to the very disturbing content I suggest that anyone that does not want to get scarred for there lives looks away.

Mira: Whatever. **Eating ice cream.**

Sokka: **Puts on Toph's clothes and gives Zuko a piggie back ride while singing horribly.**

Sokka: We represent the Lullaby League, The Lullaby League, The Lullaby League And in the name of the Lullaby League, We wish to welcome you to Munchkinland…**Goes on.**

Everyone else: **Trying to delete what the just saw from their minds.**

Elie: Okay. Next one is from aangssister.

_Dare list:_

_Zuko- run through a pack of rabid fangirls in a speedo, JUST a speedo_

_Aang- Fly over Ba-Sing-Se naked_

_Katara-let Aang shave off her hair_

_Sokka- go without meat for 3 days_

_Toph- put her in a dunk tank and Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Sokka play (you and your co-host can have a few shots too :)_

Zuko: …What's a speedo?

Elie: **Evil grin. **This. **Hands him a speedo.**

Zuko: …OMG. I HAVE TO WEAR THIS?? **Holding it up.**

Elie: Yup. Now get to it.

Zuko: **Puts on the speedo and goes outside in search for fangirls.**

Everyone else: **Waits.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Two Hours Later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Zuko: **Returns with lipstick smudges all over and his hair a mess with various scratches on him.**

Elie: So. How did it go? **Eating some chocolate.**

Zuko: You don't want to know…

Miria: K. It's your turn Aang.

Aang: Do I have to do this?

Elie: Yes. Don't worry you don't have to get naked in front of us. You can strip when you're on Appa.

Aang: **Gets on Appa and flies off.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 30 Minutes Later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Aang:** Returns with burns all over him under his clothes and has smoke coming off him along with Appa.**

Elie: That bad?

Aang: ….

Elie: K. Now Katara you have to let Aang shave off your hair.

Katara: **Caresses hair. **But I like my hair.

Miria: **Evil grin. **Well say goodbye to it. **Hands Aang a pair of clippers.**

Aang: **Looks at Katara. **But I can't shave Katara's hair. I like her.

Elie: **Sighs. **Fine. Then cut off three inches then.

Aang: Fine. **Cuts off three inches of Katara's hair.**

Elie: **Turns to Sokka. **All right meat lover, think you can go three days with out meat?

Miria: **Evil laugh. **Of course me can't. He has no self-control and wouldn't last a minute without eating meat.

Toph: **Grins. **That's what I've been telling him all along.

Elie: Well. It doesn't matter if he can or not because it's a dare and he has to do it. Or he will suffer my wrath. So…hand them over. **Holding out her hand.**

Sokka: **Playing innocent. **I have no idea what you're talking about. **Whistles nervously.**

Elie: **Sighs. **Do we have to pat you down? Just hand over the meat you have on you.

Sokka: **Glares at her.**

Elie: Fine. Have it your way. MIRIA!

Miria: Right. **Pats him down and takes all his meat.**

Elie: You can have them back when your dare is over. **Evil smile. **Okay Toph it's your turn. **Reveals a dunk tank behind her.**

Toph: ….What's the point of that thing anyways ? **Sitting in the dunk tank.**

Elie: You'll see. **Holding the balls. **Okay who wants to go first?

Sokka: **Evil smile. **I will.

Elie: Okay. You get three shots. So make them count.

Sokka: **Throws all three balls at once and hits the target. Nothing happens.**

Elie: **Teasing him. **Sorry. You just didn't hit it with enough force.

Sokka: Why do these things always happen to me?

Miria: **Wraps herself around Elie. **Because we just don't like you.

Elie: **Throws Miria off her. **Okay Zuko your turn.

Zuko: Why do I have to go next?

Elie: Because I said so that's why. **In her sweet innocent voice. **Have fun.

Zuko: **Mutters. **This is so stupid.

Toph: WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST PLAY THIS STUPID GAME SO I CAN GET OUT OF THIS!!

Zuko: Fine. **Aims at the target and it hits.**

Toph: **Screams. **THIS WATER IS FREEZING!!

Elie: Of course. It wouldn't be any fun if the water was warm now would it?

Toph: **Glares at her.**

Miria: Katara you're up!

Katara: I think I'll pass.

Elie: Why.

Katara: **Flatly.** It isn't worth Toph hating me for the rest of my life.

Toph: **Glaring evilly at her.**

Elie: Fine. Well…Aang?

Aang: I agree with Katara. **Notices Toph glaring at him.**

Elie: Fine. I'll go. **Looks at Toph. **You know what. I can't do it. Miria you can throw one ball for everyone who passed plus your three.

Miria: Yey.

Aang: See I knew you were a nice person Elie.

Elie: **Stares at him. **I think you misunderstood me. I did that because I suck when it comes to carnival games. Miria however is a different story.

Aang: Different how?

Elie: **Points to Miria. **She can master any carnival game known to man. In other words, Toph is SOL.

Miria: **Laughing evilly as she hits the target every time and Toph plunges into the freezing water.**

Elie: K. Now that aangssister's review is over…

Miria: IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER REVIEW.

Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…….

Elie: This one is from Michelle.

_Ok zuko.Truth or dare._

_If he picks Truth,he has to tell us if he loves katara._

_If he picks Dare,he has to kiss katara on the mouth._

_Please please please let him pick dare._

Zuko: ….I have to say if I love her or kiss her?

Elie: **Flatly. **This is nothing you should've seen one I read for Bleach. It was very similar to this one. He had to tell the girl if he loved her for truth. Or he had to take her virginity for the dare.

Everyone else: 0.o

Elie: That's exactly what the guy thought. Frankly I don't why he didn't pick dare. Then he wouldn't have had to answer that stupid question.

Zuko: WHAT KIND OF STUFF DO YOU READ ANYWAYS? PERVERT.

Elie: I'm not a pervert. Well…at least not one like Miria is.

Miria: Yeah. I would've made them get hot and heavy if I was the host. But I'm wasn't.

Sokka: You aren't even the host of this one.

Elie: See…anyways. Which one is it? Truth or Dare?

Zuko: …Truth…because I'm not a pervert like you.

Elie: Get over it dude. So do you love Katara?

Zuko: No. She a friend nothing more.

Elie: YOU LIE. I happen to have a picture right here of you peeking at her while she was changing.

Zuko: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT.

Sokka: YOU DID WHAT TO MY SISTER. YOU WILL PAY ZUKO. **Tackles Zuko.**

Zuko: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elie: **Watches. **Wow. Sokka can really punch. GO FOR THE LIVER!!

Miria: Okay. While Elie is watching those two fight. I'll do the last review. It's from Sir Bartholemeau Edward III.

_Katara:  
Truth- Who do you like (as in romanticly) more: Aang, Zuko, or Jet?  
Dare- Soak your hair, then use water bending to give yourself an outrageous hairstyle that you must wear FOREVER! (Nothing shorter than 3 feet.)_

_Katara: Okay. Well, Aang is like a little brother to me so not him. Jet is dead and he killed innocent people. Which leaves…Zuko?_

Miria: Is that your answer?

Katara: I guess so.

Miria: Yeah. I wouldn't let your brother hear that. I mean look at those to go.

Everyone: **Watches for a moment.  
**

Miria: K. Now you have to do the dare.

Katara: Fine. **Drenches her hair in water then water bends into a funky hairdo.**

Miria: **Stares. **Wow. I didn't know you could be so creative…that's a pretty interesting style.

Everyone: **Staring at Katara.**

Elie: Well. That the last review….

Everyone else: Yeah…

Elie: So send in some more. I was hoping to get up to five so that I could introduce torture fest.

Zuko: What that?

Elie: It's when I get up to five reviews one of you gets tortured for a while by Miria.

Miria: **Evil Laugh. **Yeah. Send in those reviews.

Elie: Miria…you're not killing anyone.

Miria: Ah man.

Elie: Well that's it. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I didn't answer all reviews because I didn't want to chapter to be to long. The ones I didn't get to will be in the next chapter which I will get posted a lot earlier then this one. Hope you enjoy it.**

Elie: We're back everyone…with more reviews.

Zuko: Boo

Elie: **Hits him on the head. **Don't boo the reviewers they'll get anger at you and then you'll lose all your fangirls.

Sokka: I wish I had my own hoard of fangirls. **Imagines it in his head.**

Miria: It'd take a really special person to like you Sokka. You're lucky that you got two girls to like you.

Sokka: HEY!

Toph: **Laughs hysterically. **That's a good one.

Elie: Miria come here.

Miria: Why?

Elie: JUST DO IT!

Miria: **Pouts.** Fine.

Elie: **Whispers something in her ear.**

Miria: **Eyes brightens. **K. I'll do it. **Leaves.**

Zuko: What was that all about?

Elie: You'll see soon enough. Anyways back to the game. The first one is from AstrixNinja

Toph should have to make a stage and preform a tap dance in a bunny suit.

Toph: WHAT!!

Elie: You herd me. Now go. **Throws a bunny suit at her.**

Toph: **Changes into the bunny suit and earth bends a stage for her.**

Sokka:** Tries to stifle laugh but fails.**

Toph: **Earth bends a rock at him.**

Elie: **Looking at Sokka. **Is he all right?

Katara: I think so.

Elie: Oh. **Changes her attention back to Toph. **Ahem. I think you forgot something.

Toph: I hate you. **Tap dances for about three minutes.**

Elie: **Teases her. **That was a lovely dance Toph. Okay. Now the next one is from silvermoon-into-the-mist.

_Katara- Put on a really skimpy bathing suit then go to a public swimming pool and run around screaming I'm GAY at the top of your lungs no bending_

_Toph- go to a huge mall wearing a frilly pink dress and start screaming I'm a pretty little princess at the top of your lungs no bending_

_Sokka- I dare you to call Azula and tell her you love her!(yeah lame but I'm not that creative) Haha your no a bender!_

_Sincerly  
Silver-into-the-mist_

P.S. Have fun!

Elie: K. Katara here's a bikini. **Throws it at her. **Go on you have the perfect body for it.

Katara: **Glares. **Fine. **Puts it one and goes to a swimming pool.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -10 Minutes Later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Katara: **Comes back in. **Never again. Never again.

Elie: Eh. What happened?

Katara: It's too horrible to mention.

Elie: Okay. Next. Toph here's your frilly pink dress. **Hands it to her.**

Toph: …I hope you know I hate you. **Puts it on and goes off towards a mall.**

Elie: THAT'S OKAY I STILL LOVE YOU. **Waves bye to Toph as she leaves.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 20 Minutes Later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Toph: That was humiliating... **Changes back into her usual outfit.**

Elie: Some how I think that was the point…Okay Sokka now you have to call Azula and say you love her.

Sokka: Yeah…can I skip this one?

Elie: Nope. **Dials phone for him and hands him the receiver.**

Sokka: Great. **Phones rings.**

Azula: Hello? Who is this and how did you get this number? Tell me or I'll destroy you.

Sokka: umm…I just called to say I…I LOVE YOU. **Hangs up.**

Elie:Ahh. Poor Azula didn't get a chance to tell you how she felt. Oh well.

Sokka: **Glares at her.**

Elie: Okay. The next review is from SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329

_Wow, this is going to get interesting fast. I'll have to think of some for these guys._

_SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329_

Elie: Thankz. I'm glad that people like my work. Now. Next review is from FreakyBirdGirl

_Dare for Zuko/Katara/Aang/Sokka  
Zuko and Katara make out for 10 minutes, and Aang and Sokka have to watch the entire time. Also Aang and Sokka can't hurt Zuko afterward._

Good Luck Guys! Muahahahahaha!

Zuko & Katara: **In Unison. **WTF?

Aang: WHAT?!

Elie: Watch your language. Now get to it.

Zuko & Katara: **Glare at her but make out for 10 minutes.**

Aang & Sokka: **Tied up to a pillar by Elie to keep them from killing Zuko.**

Elie: Now that is over…

Miria: **Comes barging in with Suki, Azula, Mia, & Ty Lee. **I'M BACK WITH THE PEOPLE YOU TOLD ME TO BRING…

Elie: Very good Miria. Now tie them all up except Suki & Ty Lee. I think Mai wants to kill Zuko for making out with another girl…and I just don't like Azula.

Miria: Roger. **Does what she's told.**

Mai: ZUKO YOU DID WHAT? JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET OUI OF THIS!!

Elie: wow someone's pissed. Anyways the next review is from RelkstheDisturbed

_I dare Sokka to walk on his hands while dressed up like Ty Lee.  
I dare Katara to go one week without doing anything btchy, bossy or anything of the sort.  
I dare Toph to go a day without Earthbending, AT ALL.  
I dare Aang to ask Mang out on a date  
I truth Zuko with "What would you do, if Mai and Ty Lee got into a catfight over you?".  
Finally, I truth Sokka to tell Yue and Suki which one he loves more, while they're standing right in front of him._

Miria: Okay Sokka here's Ty Lee clothes. **Throws them at him. **No get to it.

Sokka: **Puts on clothes and walks on his hands. **Happy?

Elie: Yes. Okay Katara you have to go one week with being bitchy, bossy or anything related to that.

Katara: Fine.

Miria: That waits to be seen. Okay Toph you have to go one day without earth bending.

Toph: Damn, okay.

Elie: Like you said that waits to be seen as well. Okay for Zuko. What would you do if Ty Lee and Mai got into a catfight over you?

Zuko: That's easy. I'd go with however won.

Elie: And you call me a pervert. Well that leaves us to last one…

Miria: Sokka has to tell Yue and Suki who he loves more…well which one is it Sokka.

Sokka: Well Yue was my first girlfriend so she's special but she died. Now I'm with Suki so I love Suki more.

Suki: **Hugs him. **That's so sweet.

Elie: K. Guess what Miria.

Miria: What?

Elie: That was our fifth review so you can…

Miria: **Grabs Sokka. **ALRIGHT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS AND HE'LL BE MY FIRST VICTIM!!

Elie: Wow. She's happy..

Sokka: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elie: While Miria's busy torturing Sokka. We have one more for this chapter. It's from Sir Bartholemeau Edward III

_SWEET! I now dare toph to wear high heels FOREVER and Sokka has to admit in the presence of Suki and a not-the-moon Yue who he likes more._

**EVERYONE HEARS SOKKA SCREAMING**

Katara: Um…is he okay?

Elie: Yes. Yes. Miria won't kill him. Okay Toph you have to wear high heels forever…here. **Throws a pair at her. **Since Sokka already answered that question and is being tortured I won't make him answer it again.

**ONCE AGAIN EVERFYONE HEARS HIM SCREAMING**

Elie: Wow. Your brother sure is loud…Anyways all the rest of the reviews will be answered in the next chapter along with new ones. So please keep reviewing…

Sokka: **Escapes from Miria. **KEEP THAT CRAZY PERSON AWAY FROM ME!!

Miria: OH COME ON IT WAS ONLY A FEATHER!!

Elie: Please send in some reviews or Miria will keep torturing Sokka. And Chapter three will be up soon to answer all remaining reviews.


End file.
